


Feelings

by abdicatedempress



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo isn't certain about how he feels for Chihiro. All he knows is he likes the little enigma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a short one shot to get into writing DR.

Mondo didn’t know how to be intimate. Of course, he had dated girls, thank you very much, but he never went that far with them. He scared them away. But Chihiro was different. She didn’t get scared, she didn’t run away. She stayed. He tried to be gentle and hold her hand and even when her fingers were red she laughed and said it was fine, he didn’t hurt her, and if he did she would tell him. He’d make sure she was sure and she would laugh again, that cute laugh that was like the tinkling of bells. He would blush and nod and take hold of her hand again and she would press into him because oh Mondo, I just love you.

Of course, Chihiro was different in other ways. She was sweeter and quieter but also, she had a different body. He knew that she had been born a guy, but also knew she was a girl, because she told him so and he believed whatever his dear Chihiro said. He didn’t really get that stuff but he knew she would only tell him if it was true. He didn’t care if Chihiro happened to have different parts or whatever, cause those didn’t define Chihiro. But he didn’t understand what to do now that they had been together for a while. She got more physical, hugging his arm and pressing into him and snuggling him a lot. She liked to kiss his cheeks a lot, leaving a tiny little pink mark from her lip gloss which he would wipe away with the back of his hand pretending to be upset, but would later touch his cheek and smile with her, only to have the process start over again.


End file.
